1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing carbonized fine cellulose and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing carbonized nano-sized cellulose by carbonizing and pulverizing cellulose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, thorough research into biomaterials such as algae or natural forestry resources is ongoing. Furthermore, attempts are being made to utilize such biomaterials as advanced new-material technology combined with nanotechnology (NT), energy technology and environmental technology (ET).
As for biomaterials, there are exemplary techniques associated with bio-ethanol synthesis and polymer/natural fiber composites using cellulose components of corn or algae.
In order to improve mechanical, physical, and electrical properties of biomaterials, nano-scale cellulose nanofibers are currently being manufactured, and the use thereof as composite materials is under study.
Techniques using natural cellulose may be applied to energy electrodes, battery materials, harmful material adsorbents, and reactive materials for hydrogen production, in addition to biomass and composites.
In particular, a catalyst for use in manufacturing fuel cells includes platinum alone or an alloy of platinum and ruthenium, undesirably increasing manufacturing costs. Hence, research into reducing the catalyst costs by maximizing the catalytic activity of a limited amount of platinum is being carried out. Furthermore, in order to decrease the amount of catalyst that is used and to increase the activity of a noble metal platinum catalyst by maximizing the active area of the carrier on which a noble metal platinum catalyst may be loaded, attempts are being made to use a nano carbon carrier in various forms, such as carbon nanotubes or carbon nanorods.
However, carbon nanotubes and carbon nanorods have many limitations in terms of use as a catalyst support because of difficulty in mass production and high manufacturing costs.